


ctrl

by hestu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Character, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, female language used for trans dude's body, ladies top the fuck out of link i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestu/pseuds/hestu
Summary: i don't know. i don't know. gerudo ladies DESTROY ftm twink





	ctrl

**Author's Note:**

> i'm literally actually gay but if a gerudo woman broke every bone in my body i would thank her  
also i apparently love not finishing anything therefore denying link the courtesy of an orgasm

"You know, little one, we don't usually permit even voe like you to enter our town."

Link's eyes were unfocused. All he could dredge up was a tiny whimper, strangled by pleasure and maybe a touch of desperation. This was unfair. His hips jerked uselessly when the fingers inside him pushed inward on a deep thrust just right, and he threw his head back on the pillows with a strangled moan. 

"No exceptions for any voe," the Gerudo soldier sitting beside him continued. She gave his nipple a pointed tug through the fabric covering it that made his upper body instinctively jolt towards her. "Just as we allow transgender vai in, we exclude your brothers. You all are no different than any other."

Link's legs threatened to snap shut as he trembled. His entire body wanted to move, full of frantic energy. It was so hard to contain everything he was feeling. But the soldier between his legs slammed her fingers into him roughly and shoved one of his knees away again, holding it there and returning to tormenting him. The wail he let out was more than a little embarrassing. 

"You're very lucky we're so fond of you," the woman beside him continued huskily. She grabbed his jaw and tilted his head towards her, resulting in a plaintive noise and scrunched up face. "You have a kind nature, unthreatening despite your strength. And you're very lovely. Submissive, too, apparently."

Link felt incredibly abashed by the attention. No one had ever treated him like this. He turned red and moved to cover his face, but his hands were quickly smacked away before his jaw was caught again. 

"Look at us," she said. Her lip curled in a way that might've been derisive. The other vai had taken to fingering him hard enough to move his entire body with it, and he was sure he'd never been so wet in his life. The sounds each thrust created would have been mortifying enough, even without his rhythmic, abortive moans. "Your face is far too pretty to hide."

"This, too," the other Gerudo contributed. "You're very pretty down here." She pressed deep again and curled her fingers towards herself, upwards against Link's soft walls, and his foot immediately smacked flat onto the bed as he twisted and probably squealed. 

His face was pleading, delirious and turned towards the soldier beside him, whose smile seemed fond. While the other ground the pads of her fingers slow and persistent against Link's most tender spot, she pushed the gauzy material up over his breasts and almost purred in appreciation at them. "Cute," she said in a murmur. She made fierce eye contact with Link when she self-indulgently squeezed one of them, toying with it. "Small like the rest of you."

"What terms do you like, little one?" He heard from between his legs. Everything seemed to slow down just a bit, just enough to give him an opportunity to think more clearly. He lifted his head to peer downwards, breathing hard. "Do you like the words for vai's bodies?"

Link nodded as hard as he could before flopping backwards. He felt feverish. The idea of hearing these women saying vulgar things about his body made his hole throb around the fingers inside of it.

The Gerudo so heavily stressed consent and wanted only for their sexual partners to be comfortable and happy, and he would appreciate that kindness more if his brain wasn't the consistency of stew. 

Her chuckle resonated in her chest and a thumb came up to rub torturous circles around Link's clit. A hoarse sob rattled out of his throat, and this time when his hips bucked, a hand snapped to his lower belly to pin him back down. "I want to taste your cunt. I've wanted to eat you up since you showed it to me."

Link swore there were tears in his eyes. He already felt too good. The idea of that was enough to make him cry. The soldier spread him apart, scissoring his pussy open to entertain herself. Still looking up at her comrade, Link mouthed a broken "please". 

"Do it." The vai observing his reaction huffed a covert laugh, and fingers withdrew from his hole on cue. He could feel how she'd split it open now that it was empty, and how it drooled shamelessly, no doubt making a mess of the sheets. "He likes that idea. Don't you?"

Another rapid series of nods, and another ruined sob when a tongue pressed inward and dragged up from his pussy to his clit forcefully. Her mouth sealed over the flushed nub and he fought back a shout. Link threw his fist upward to jam it against his lips, clamped shut, with every muscle in his arm trembling at how the vai sarted to suck and lick. 

She gripped his thighs hard and pulled him further down the bed, pressed his knees apart and towards his ribs to bare his pussy more, and looked up at him hungrily as he peeked at her.

"Tastes as good as it looks," she confirmed, and the other vai grinned.


End file.
